The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2018
23:51-24 Hey Bobby and South! o/ 23:52-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:52-36 o/ 23:52-46 o/ 23:54-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:54-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:54-22 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 23:55-05 This person would benefit from making shorter posts 23:55-05 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1496195 23:55-37 brb 23:55-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:55-44 True. 23:56-41 What's wrong with making longer posts? 23:57-12 Long posts are too long :( 23:57-32 Our attention spans cannot handle long posts and--- 23:57-35 where am I again 23:59-41 I think I have fully turned Japanese 23:59-54 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:01-39 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:13-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:14-01 o/ 00:14-54 o/ 00:15-11 Q gets NO wave on CCC. 00:15-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:15-24 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:17-07 Oh?? 00:17-07 00:17-12 lol. 00:17-23 Huh??? 00:17-31 lol 00:22-12 Sure. 00:30-38 XD 00:31-10 Never ever do that again. 00:31-29 XD 00:31-53 NEVER ever do that again. 00:32-28 Funny. 00:33-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:36-47 Lol 00:37-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:39-02 I' 00:39-19 ve defeated 2,741 enemies in this one game. I feel powerful. (content) 00:40-14 Lol, noice 00:41-31 Legend of Zelda? 00:42-13 Kinda. 00:42-13 It's a hack and slash spin-off called Hyrule Warriors Legends. 00:44-12 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-19 \o 00:44-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:44-34 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:45-08 Thanks korra 00:45-14 Yw. 00:45-57 ? 00:50-52 I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. 00:50-59 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:51-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:54-03 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:55-06 I am 00:57-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:57-57 Hi. 00:58-15 Dippy. 00:58-28 Huh? 00:58-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:58-33 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:58-38 Welcome. 00:58-44 Oh, thanks. 00:58-46 Hey Jack! o/ 00:58-54 I thought I did something illegal. :P 00:59-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:59-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:59-35 Gotta go now 00:59-36 \o 00:59-39 Bye. 00:59-39 \o 00:59-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:59-49 Korra 01:00-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:00-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-23 Hart. 01:01-02 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:02-11 ington. 01:03-34 Canon RP. 01:04-25 Guys. 01:04-28 Canon RP! 01:04-48 We NEED FL and SF! 01:21-00 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:21-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:27-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:27-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:29-14 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:35-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:38-24 discord crashed 01:48-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-30 Where is Aiisuiy SAMA? She been good these days? 01:49-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:50-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-49 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 01:52-15 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 01:52-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:53-11 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:53-32 Good day 01:53-33 o/ 01:54-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:57-51 Hey South and Derpy! o/ 02:00-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-49 Someone give me a reply for the Canon 02:09-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-03 Will be back later! o/ 02:19-11 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:19-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:20-00 Sure. 02:21-08 Just have Gabriel take it for himself. 02:21-29 "How do we get him out of the car?" Sterling asks Savannah, emotionlessly seeing where Atticus is. 02:21-34 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 02:23-48 What? 02:24-08 I said what I said and you know what I mean. 02:24-09 Leave. 02:24-25 Irrelevant. 02:25-23 Ah I see what your point was, 02:25-29 Though frankly the reply is fine as it is. 02:25-40 And adds quite a bit of character. 02:26-52 Sure. 02:27-46 @South Just have Gabriel call out to the guard and tell them the experiment is done. 02:27-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:28-04 Sure, a word that lost all the dictionary definition of the term with use 02:28-19 Sure. 02:28-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-44 I am right about that 02:28-59 Sure. 02:29-16 "It's done." Gabriel calls out to a guard. 02:29-16 02:29-28 Sure. 02:29-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:29-57 I'm back 02:30-04 welcome Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 02:30-17 Yee 02:30-59 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savot. 02:31-00 *Savoy 02:31-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:31-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:31-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:32-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-54 Ah, the RP Legend (South) makes his canon RPing debut 02:37-34 He DID. 02:39-11 I remember when I made my canon RPing debut 02:40-27 South is a RP Legend, RP King, RP God 02:42-15 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-32 \o 02:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-14 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 02:45-17 Welcome, Loretta742. 02:49-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:53-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:55-35 my most recent reply was made in no more than 20 seconds without thinking. I will now give these roles to Hartington, Fanatic, or somebody. 02:55-40 or you tell me what to reply with. 02:55-55 No! 02:55-55 We shall just tell you! 02:56-12 What roles! 03:08-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:11-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:13-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:25-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:25-13 Are 03:25-18 *Arr* 03:25-22 I be back 03:26-05 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 03:26-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-55 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:27-00 If only Chase McFly was here. 03:27-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:27-13 He'd be like "Oh yeah! I get to RP now!" 03:27-13 "Hey now, I'm an all star!" 03:28-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:31-31 wb South! o/ 03:42-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:48-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:50-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:51-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:51-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:51-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-42 wb Mess and South! o/ 03:51-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:55-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:55-48 I'm a bork star 03:56-00 I got me game on, and saved Gabe 03:56-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:56-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:56-34 Gabe needing saving? 04:01-23 SomeBODY once told me- 04:01-34 SomeBobby once told me- 04:01-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:02-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:02-38 It is a reference joke 04:02-44 Steven PM 04:02-45 To a video I saw on YouTube 04:02-53 You know Gabe the dog?? 04:03-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:04-29 Doge 04:04-43 he left dangit 04:07-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:07-42 I'm back 04:08-02 Okay 04:10-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:10-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:12-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:13-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:13-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:13-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:13-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:32-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:32-58 I have a concern about my cringe RP. 04:33-22 Yes? 04:33-40 See staff-chat. 04:44-40 Hey Jack! o/ 04:44-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:44-47 Hi. 04:45-00 Ahoy m80s 04:53-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:53-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:56-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:00-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:00-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:00-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:04-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:05-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:08-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 05:09-10 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 05:10-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:10-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:10-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:11-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:11-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:11-58 What happened there? 05:12-14 It was a pregnancy thing I did 05:12-23 I did not think it would be so bad there. 05:12-37 No I mean the bot. 05:12-46 Oh, I'm not sure 05:14-37 I opened its browser and chat is pinned. 05:14-55 Is something wrong with your Discord? 05:15-06 What do you mean? 05:15-18 I keep seeing you go online for like a second and then offline. 05:15-39 I'm refreshing to see if I see any of Aii's replies. 05:15-39 Been ages since she replied. 05:16-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:16-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:16-19 Ha 05:16-38 Silly stick in the mud 05:16-45 *muds* 05:17-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:17-27 Said the guy who crashed into a shed through no fault of his own (careless cleaner, remember?) yet gets blamed for it. 05:17-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:17-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:21-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:21-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:22-00 Is Discord down? 05:22-29 Not for me. 05:22-38 I wouldn't know 05:22-42 I do not have a discord 05:27-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:27-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:33-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:34-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:35-13 Tgpoc can't see Aiiswee SAMA's replies? Lmfao. 05:36-31 ~ Divinity06 has joined the chat ~ 05:37-02 ~ Divinity06 has left the chat ~ 05:39-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:40-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:41-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:41-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:42-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:43-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:43-38 Lol 05:44-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:44-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:44-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:44-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:47-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:47-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:48-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:49-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:49-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:49-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:49-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:55-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:58-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:03-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:04-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:04-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:04-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:15-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:21-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:21-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:21-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:22-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~